


Girl's Night Out

by VanillaChip101



Series: Tumblr Prompts Celebration [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 79's (Star Wars), Awesome Padmé Amidala, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives is a Good Bro, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Girls' Night Out, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Mentioned CC-2224 | Cody, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Tired CT-6116 | Kix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Tell me about yourself"Request by TheWrongJediPadmé Amidala and Ahsoka Tano get to know each other in a girl's night out. They should've probably watched where they were walking though.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Ahsoka Tano & Torrent Company, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Ahsoka Tano, CT-6116 | Kix & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Tumblr Prompts Celebration [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Girl's Night Out

Ahsoka....was bored, to say the least. She finished her training today, and with the clone out at 79's, she was all alone in the Jedi Temple, cooped up and finding things to do. She would've gone to the bar, but she was only fourteen. And fourteen-year-olds don't go drinking alcohol. 

_Flashback_

_"We'll take you there once you're old enough kid! For now, find something to do without us!" Fives chuckled. Rex pat the space between her montrals and instead of stiffening like she did outside of the Teth monastery all those months ago, she stayed relaxed, knowing that he just did it to show his brotherly affection._

_End flashback_

She would've contacted Anakin, but knowing him, he probably disappeared to who knows where and wouldn't answer her calls. She scrolled through her contact list and stopped at a name. Padmé Amidala. She had met the senator just a few weeks ago, during the Blue Shadow virus contraption, and they didn't have much time to bond, trying their best to survive for Anakin. During the recovery stage, she had been whisked away to the Temple while the senator was taken elsewhere. She contemplated on making a comm call, but decided against it, pulling her hand away. But then her device started ringing an anonymous number showing through, and whether it was just luck or a granted wish by the force, the waiting video that showed from the caller was Padmé herself.

She immediately clicked the answer button, and the senator's face popped up, a cheery grin adorned.

"Ahsoka! Are you free right now?"

Ahsoka's matching grin confirmed Padmé's suspicions. 

"Great! Bring a coat or something, and meet me outside the temple."

She technically wasn't allowed out of the temple, but she couldn't say no to potential fun.

~

Ahsoka had asked Obi-Wan for a robe only to be handed three. According to her grandmaster, he 'didn't need that many.' She could already imagine Cody's exasperated face and laughed at herself. When he had asked where she was going, she had lied through her teeth, saying that she could be found in the barracks. He had seemed satisfied, and she had run off, feeling a bit guilty. It was overcome with eagerness as she quickly skipped down the stairs. Padmé waved from the passenger seat in her speeder and Ahsoka hopped in.

"What did you call me here for, Senator?" Ahsoka asked, curious to know what she had planned for them.

"Oh, no need to call me that. I'm just Padmé. And since I figured that I had nothing, I decided, that I wanted to know Ana- _ahem_ , Master Skywalker's padawan a bit more after the Blue Shadow virus incident."

Ahsoka picked up on the correction, but she didn't say anything about it as she turned towards the senator. She noted to call her Padmé from then and on.

"Now get in the speeder, I have a surprise!" 

~

"So, tell me about yourself."

Ahsoka turned her gaze from the window to the ground, thinking about her answer.

"Well, youalready know that I'm Skyguy's padawan."

"Wait a minute, Skyguy? You call him Skyguy? How did that happen?" Padmé chuckled, a hand covered over her mouth in laughter.

"Yeah!" Ahsoka exclaimed, eager to tell how she got his nickname. "So basically, when I first came off the ship to meet Master Obi-Wan and Master Anakin, he was like _oh no, she's not my padawan, I never asked for one!_ And then I was like _too bad, you're stuck with me Skyguy._ ''

"So then what does he call you?"

"Me? He calls me Snips," Ahsoka grumbled, her arms crossing over her chest. Padmé shook her head good-naturedly.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah! It's just...when he calls me that in front of everyone, they start laughing and I get kinda embarrassed. That is...until I called him by _his_ nickname!" The togruta cheered.

Padmé tried to imagine her husband's grumpy face, besides a jumping Ahsoka who had gotten her little revenge. She was interrupted out of her vision when Ahsoka asked a question.

"What about you Sen-er, Padmé?"

"Umm, I'm just a plain senator who argues in the Republic every day."

Ahsoka gave her an unimpressed look.

"That's not all. Anakin was basically gushing about you the other day. I know there's more."

"Oh? What did he say about me?"

"You both met when he was like nine? And you were a queen of Naboo?" Ahsoka pondered then her eyes widened in shock as her head snapped towards Padmé.

"Wait, you were a queen!?"

~

After that, they had pulled up in her designated location, a huge building standing tall in front of them.

"We're exploring today. Let's go!"

The pair had explored every possible place they could, and after they had dinner, Ahsoka suspected that they were being followed, causing the two females to accidentally walk into a bar, and it was _oh shit, it's 79's get out, get out, the clones will see us and Rex would be very ma- ew does alcohol smell like that? She wasn't even supposed to be here; aw fuck it who cares if someone's still following them they just need to get out of this place_. 

As Kix drank from his beer glass, he blinked to see Ahsoka with a familiar looking woman _(Skywalker's girlfriend? He wasn't sure, but that was what he put in the betting pool)_. As he blinked again, wondering if he was hallucinating, all he saw was a tip of a familiar brown cloak flying out the door. He continued dancing; he'll check up on her later. 

When Ahsoka had made eye contact with Kix, she had yanked Padmé out the door, not urgently but enough to make their escape. Luckily, their pursuer wasn't following them either, and they both breathed a sigh of relief and laughed about it. 

As Padmé dropped Ahsoka at the Temple steps, she had given the padawan her comm number, and thus from there, started a path of sisterhood.

~

When Kix found Ahsoka typing on her holopad on her bunk, wrapped in a brown robe, he had questioned her whereabouts.

"So commander, what did you do?"

Ahsoka grinned, smothering a laugh.

"Nothing much. Just an ordinary day at the barracks."

If he had look closer, he would've seen that Ahsoka had a chat open with Padmé, both of them discussing what excuses to make up about their night out. And if he had no alcohol in his system, he would've remembered that the cloak Ahsoka was wearing right now was the same cloak he saw at 79's.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask link: https://vanilla-chip-101.tumblr.com/ask  
> Prompt link: https://bit.ly/3ragRRT  
> Slots available: 43


End file.
